1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pick for an instrument having a string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Picks for engaging strings of an instrument to produce sound are known in the art. Picks are used for various instruments such as guitars.
One type of pick is completely formed of a plastic material. Plastic picks produce good sound quality and flexure but wear quickly. For example, plastic picks become notched or break and must be thrown out.
Another type of pick is completely formed of a metal material which reduces wear such as notching or breaking. However, metal picks are known to have poorer sound quality and flexure than plastic picks and also feel awkward in a user's fingers.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a pick that produces good sound quality while also increasing the life of the pick.